Bless the Broken Road
by Enora Gwendolyn Abernathy
Summary: Gibbs can't think, can't feel, but pain can help when faced. One shot rated just in case


**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or the song "Bless the Broken Road."

**A/N:** I was reading in my lit. book and it said this: "Perhaps a song brings back, for just a second, the person who sang it long ago." I though, 'beautiful,' then I though, 'fanfic.' Then I heard the song "Bless the Broken Road." I know what I wanted to do. I know some people may think this is too sappy for Gibbs, but I don't think so, not with Abby.

Gibbs sat down at his kitchen table with cereal and a bowl in hand. The Cheerios clanged as they fell against the porcelain bowl. He put the canary yellow box down again and looked into nowhere.

He was older now. It had been nearly two years since he retired. He was even grayer than before and because of a load of unfortunate circumstances that spark in his eye was nearly gone.

'Spoon,' he thought. He got up from his chair again and grabbed a silver spoon from his kitchen drawer. The sun was shining, but he had drawn the curtains, no light this early. He looked at his reflection in the spoon. He wasn't thinking, how could he. Abby was gone. It had been two years today since her unfortunate passing and he still couldn't think of it. She was killed on the scene. The scum had shot her. The scum. Thought had left him. It now came down to living day by day.

'Radio,' He thought again. He reached over with his free and pushed the button for music to fill the room. The host was talking. Gibbs sat back down. He picked up the milk carton and poured what remained of the liquid into his bowl with a splash across the cereal. He picked up his spoon again and filled it with his breakfast, but before it reached his mouth he heard something. A song. Their song…

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago,

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road,

But I got lost a time or two,

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through,

I couldn't see how every sign pointed strait to you."

The memories flowed back into his mind: Their wedding day. She had surprised everyone and actually worn white, and she looked beautiful. He could see her smile. The happiness in it, and the love. Her black hair had gone into an elegant twist at the top of her head and loose strands had made her eyes shine even brighter. He had been in that position at the alter three times before, but this time was different. No doubt lingered in his mind, only love.

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are,  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars,  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you."

This was the song they danced to on their wedding day. Tears filled Gibbs' eyes. She had insisted on spinning around so many times that day, that she wasn't seeing strait, but he held her up. There was no way he was going to let her fall down. She just kept looking into his eyes and dancing, loving.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through,  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you,  
But you just smile and take my hand,  
You've been there you understand,  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

It was pure magic. It felt like a dream, but her warm embrace was as real as it could get. Every memory of her was simply full of happiness and joy. How her smile brightened his day, how her laughter made him laugh too, and how every little thing she had said made him love her even more.

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are,  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars,  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms,  
This much I know is true,  
That God blessed the broken road,  
That led me straight to you."

The song had ended. Tears streaked Gibbs' face, but memories remained. He could think, and he thought of her. They had both said, "I do," and right before she died they had both said, "I love you." Gibbs knew now that despite all the suffering of his failed relationships, and his divorces, and that day Abby died, that he could never have been happier. She had been with him, if only for a time.

The tears had ceased, and he looked back at his now soggy cereal. Did he dare, yes. Quietly, slowly, he said those words; "God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you." He know that his grief for her would never completely fade, and he know that the love he had could never be shaken, but he felt healed, because despite the hard times, despite the sorrow, no moment of his life could've been okay, could've even been happy with out her. Despite the brokenness, her memories, her love would always be there.


End file.
